


ThorBruce Coffee Shop AU

by Mxrekai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor Ragnorok
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Jane Foster, College, F/F, Friendship, Helping Out a Friend, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, fluff (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrekai/pseuds/Mxrekai
Summary: A cute AU where Bruce works at a coffee shop and has a crush on Thor. Thor visits this coffee shop regularly, and has a crush on Bruce. Mutual pining! Ps, they’re in college.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, valkyrie/jane foster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	ThorBruce Coffee Shop AU

Thor sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his blonde locks. He tapped his pencil in a steady rhythm to the beat of the soft Lofi music that spread through his ears and placed his thumb between his lips, lightly chewing on the nail as his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. His mind swirled with thoughts of romance and rhymes, his brain creating ideas onto what to put on the piece of paper.

“You okay big guy?”

“Ah! Jane!” 

Thor perked up and gave the girl who was standing beside him a friendly smile. Her light yellow sweater blended in with the pastel pinks and blues of the cafe and her apron that started at her waist covered most of her brownie colored skirt. Sitting on her head were chestnut cat ears and behind her a sleek brown tail. Her brown hair rested comfortably on her chest, ending in a curl.

“Has Bruce come in yet?” Thor asked.

“Wouldn’t you noticed if the love of your life strolled through the door…?” Jane tilted her head, a small laugh escaping her lips.

“Good point. What time does he normally get here?”

“Um,” She rolled up her sleeve to check her watch. “At 2:45 normally… so~, in 14 minutes.” 

“Argh! I can’t finish this in that time!” Thor exclaimed as his hands rushed to the side of his head to grip his hair.

“What are you writing?” A thick accent asked.

Valkyrie was standing next to Jane, wearing a matching apron with the same pastel colors on top of her navy blue tank top and jeans. 

“Hey! Why don’t you have the new uniform on?” Jane frowned.

“Relax babe, I’ll put it on soon, I promise!” Valkyrie reassured her.

“But yeah, what ARE you writing?” Jane questioned.

“I’m writing a poetic love confession for Bruce.” Thor answered the girls.

A bubble of laughter rose in Valkyries throat, her lips curled back and she gave a bright grin. Jane looked over and saw a Cheshire Cat like smile.

“What are you smiling at?” Jane winced.

Valkyrie leaned over to Jane and put a hand up to the side to cover her lip movements while she whispered to Jane. After a few moments, Valkyrie put down her hand and Jane spiraled into giggles. What were they whispering about? A sentence popped into Thor’s head and he scribbled it down, replacing every dot on an ‘i’ with a heart.

“Do you guys know words that sound best with stare?”

“Uh… hare,tear, uh-”

“When I see your exposed buttox it’s too much to bare and it makes my heart blare.” Valkyrie stated.

There were a few moments of silence and Jane and Thor turned to stare at Valkyrie.

“What? You’re writing a romantic poem.” Valkyrie shrugged.

“Well, yeah but he needs to be ROMANTIC, Dopey.” Jane playfully punched her girlfriend in the arm.

“I’m never going to finish this...” Thor slumped in his chair, defeated.

“Maybe you can give it to him the way it is?” Valkyrie suggested.

“No no no! It’s too messy and sloppy.” Thor sighed.

“It can’t be THAT bad, let us read it.” Jane reassured him.

With his head on the table buried in his arms, Thor handed the piece of paper to Jane, whimpering as the girl happily took the paper. Valkyrie’s head rested comfortably on Jane’s shoulder as they read the poem together. They finished the poem in a few moments. It was really that short huh? Jane placed the paper back on the table where Thor was sitting.

“Thor this is great!” Jane exclaimed. “You just need to add an ‘I love you’ to the end and you’re golden!”

“You have some mad poetry skills.” Valkyrie nodded.

“Thanks girls, but I don’t think Bruce wants a sloppy unfinished poem.” 

Thor sighed in defeat, snatching the paper off of the table and crumbling it up into a ball. The girl’s mouths hung agap as he walked over to the trash can and tossed it in. His feet dragged against the floor, his head hung in shame as he lazily walked back to his table, then slammed his head into the wood, leaving it there.

A wave of sympathy crashed over Jane as she watched the blonde’s sad display. She rubbed his shoulders softly, trying her best to rub out the tension and ease him of his stress. His face was still in the table. Jane mouthed to Valkyrie ‘GET THAT PAPER!’. The brunette brought her hand to her head in a salute motion then tip-toed over to the trash without making noise. 

She slowly removed the lid from the bin, holding it up in the air as she used her free hand to grab the crumpled up paper from the trash and take it out, quickly placing the lid back on. Luckily, there wasn’t much waste in the bin so it didn’t get stained or combine with any other trash. Valkyrie placed the paper in the front pocket of her apron then gave a thumbs up to Jane. Valkyrie tiptoed behind the two, her feet taking her behind the front counter.

They had a plan.

“It’s okay Thor...there are other ways to confess to him.” Jane soothed, rubbing his shoulders.

“But it won’t be the same.” He groaned.

Jane's eyes drifted towards the entrance to the cafe as she heard the familiar jingle of a bell. The door creaked open, revealing a college boy at the same height of Thor’s shoulder. 

“Hey Bruce!” Valkyrie waved to the boy.

“Hey Val! Hey Jane!” He greeted them, walking behind the counter to join Valkyrie.

Thor’s head perked up to the sound of Bruce’s voice. A small smile grew on Thor’s face. Coal colored hair drooped over soft skin in forms of curls, his glasses rested on his nose, not pushed up to his face entirely. It was cute, Thor liked it.

“Bruce! Great! You’re here!” Jane clapped excitedly, running behind the counter to join her co-workers and friends, her tail swishing behind her as she ran.

The excited girl jumped up onto the counter, standing tall and proud above her friends and she smiled down at them warmly. 

“I have an important announcement to make!” She beamed.

“Oh no.” Valkyrie brought her palm to her forehead, eyes wincing as she knew what was coming.

“We have a new uniform!” She cheered, spinning on one foot in joy.

“Cool, what is it?” Bruce cocked his head curiously, his curls falling to one side of his face, nearly covering his left eye.

“Notice my cat ears and cat tail?” She flicked her ears for emphasis.

“Yes…?” Bruce gulped nervously.

“Tada! That’s the new uniform!” Jane grinned.

“W-what?!” Bruce stammered, a light pink color flushing to his cheeks.

Valkyrie patted Bruce’s back.

“At this point, I’m just wondering why.” She shrugged.

“Because it’s cute and brings in customers!” Jane answered.

“B-but it’s only cute for you two! I’ll look like a mess!” Bruce said.

“Bruce you’re adorable! Imagine how adorable you’ll look with cat ears and a tail?” Jane encouraged him.

Jane jumped off of the counter and ran into the back kitchen, running back into the front with a box of put-on cat ears and tails. She slammed the box onto the floor, smiling widely as her friends stared at it.

“Here! I’ll help.” She offered.

Jane bent over and grabbed two plastic bags, one carrying a pair of chocolate colored cat ears headband and a chocolate colored tail. The other one carried the same thing, except pure black, the inside of the ears bright pink. The tip of the tail was as white as snow. She tossed the bags at the confused two.

“Lunch rush is in five! Hurry up and put those on. Oh, and Bruce,” Jane leaned in and whispered. “Make sure to talk to Thor once you have the uniform on, kay?” 

She finished off her sentence with a wink. Valkyrie giggled, knowing what it was about.

“Uh...okay.” Bruce agreed, curious as to what it was about.

“Great!” Jane launched a fist into the air.

The three dispersed and went to work, Valkyrie staying behind the desk so she could take people's orders and put their money in the cash register. 

*************************************************************************************************************

Bruce sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes scanning the blonde, calculating what he should say. It’s not a secret that Bruce Banner, one of the smartest kids at his college, has a crush on Thor Odinson, a gentle giant who’s on the football team. 

The brunette turned around to look at the front desk for some reassurance from Valkyrie, she gave a thumbs up and waved her hand around in a “shoo” motion. Bruce turned back to his objective and exhaled. He straightened his ears and adjusted his tail before walking up to the table Thor was at.

“H-hey Thor!” Bruce stammered, the words coming out sounding a bit forced.

"Hi Bru-” Thor stopped halfway in his sentence.

Thor’s eyes grew wide as his face flushed a bright pink. His jaw dropped as his took in the sight before him. It was his crush! With the addition of cat ears and a tail! He loved it. 

“You look...” Thor was lost for words.

Now it was Bruce’s turn to turn a bright shade of pink.

“I know, I know… I look stupid.” Bruce sighed.

"Enchanting.” Thor gawked.

“Really?” Bruce cocked his head to the side, his cat ears flopping as he did.

Thor nodded, looking like he had a spell cast on him. His pupils were blown out and all of his focus was on Bruce. 

“Oh! U-um, right!” Bruce shook his head and brought out his pen and miniature notebook. “Can I take your order?” 

“Just a small herb tea would be fine.” Thor said. “Would you like to join me?”

Bruce’s heart fluttered at the request. 

“I’d love to! But, sadly I have to work.” Bruce said.

“BRUCE! YOU’RE ON BREAK!” Jane screamed from afar while wiping down a table for the next round of customers.

Bruce and Thor slowly turned their heads to look at each other, their lips curving back into smiles as their eyes made contact.

“Actually, maybe I will.” Bruce beamed.

Thor’s hand motioned to the chair across from him, Bruce happily sitting down. After a few minutes of small talk, some painfully obvious flirting, and laughs, Jane rushed over with a dark green tray with two drinks resting on top of it in fall themed mugs. One of the mugs having a tea bag floating out of it, at the end of the string attached a folded paper, what’s assumed to be the description of the tea brand. 

“Here you two go! Two nice hot cups of tea!” Jane smiled widely.

“Thanks Jane, you didn’t have to do that.” Bruce thanked her.

“Awe Bruce, you’re too sweet! It was my pleasure!” Jane chimed.

She placed the cups down onto the table, making a small  _ “clack!” _ noise in the process. 

“Thank you Jane!” Thor said and took a sip from his mug. 

The warm flavored roamed inside of his mouth, sliding down his throat as he swallowed. He could tell that it was green tea from the taste of it.

“You two have fun!” 

Jane bounced off towards the counter to talk to Valkyrie. Bruce grinned to himself as he watched Thor pick up the mug and drink happily from it. Bruce brought his attention to his own mug, small steam brewing from the top. Something about the mug caught his eye...the paper.

“So, I uh, I really adore your uniform.” Thor said. “The ears suit you quite well.” 

“Oh! Thanks! I didn’t think they looked good on me.” Bruce shrugged.

His fingers trailed to the folded up paper at the end of his tea bag, he carefully removed the small object from the string, as to not rip it. 

“What? They look amazing.” Thor reassured him.

Bruce started to unfold the paper, coming to a realization there’s writing on it. Well, more than writing, a whole page full of words decorated onto the paper, with occasional rose and heart doodles that are scribbled in with hard graphite. Thor noticed his friends gaze was focused onto the sheet.

“What is it?” Thor asked.

“I think it’s a note for someone.” Bruce speculated.

The pale sunlight shined onto the page from Thor’s perspective, his eyes went wide with realization as he could make out the hard scribbles through the paper, now faint due to the light on the edges of the paper in the light.

It was his love letter.

Thor’s jaw dropped, words unable to come out of his mouth and spilling out in a jumble of noises and syllables. He was paralyzed with fear and anxiety as his crush read the love letter. After a few minutes of complete silence and Thor trying his best to study Bruce’s facial expressions, but the paper being in his way, Bruce set the page down and removed his glasses. His forefinger and thumb came to his nose and squeezed the skin. He used his free arm to wipe his eyes.

“Thor?” The words came out no more than a whisper.

Thor hung his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with the chemistry major, knowing that there’ll be rejection. He waited for the easy let down.

“Thor.” Bruce said more affirmatively this time.

“Bruce, I’m so sorry.” Thor started. “We were having such a good time and you are one of my closest friends- well, were after this fiasco, you probably want nothing to do with me now. I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable-”

“Thor!” Bruce stopped the man.

Thor slowly raised his head to see Bruce’s expression. His chocolate colored eyes shined and there was an undeniable look of happiness on his face as his lips curved back into a smile to reveal teeth. Tears were threatening to spill over in both of their eyes.

“This is amazing!” Bruce practically squealed. “I didn’t know you could write like this! This is beyond words! I can’t believe that you wrote this for someone like  _ me! _ ” 

“Of course I’d write for you, you’re incredible.” Thor let out a breath of relief. 

“There are so many people that would disagree with that statement.” Bruce chuckled.

“Well then all of them can fight me!” Thor crossed his arms over his chest and sat up proudly.

“Do you mean what you said?” Bruce’s fingers danced around each other. “In the letter?”

"Yes, every single word.” 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Bruce’s voice dropped to a whisper.

Thor nodded eagerly in response.

“I love you.”

The blondes heart fluttered at the words that came out of the brunettes mouth. This was the moment they were both waiting for, to finally confess their feelings for one another.

“I love you to the moon and back.” Thor cooed.

“Sweet touch having Jane bring out the letter with the tea.” Bruce pointed out.

“Yeah, that was re- wait!” Thor stopped.

He brought his hands to the back of his seat as he whipped around to stare at the two giggling girls behind the counter. Jane and Valkyrie high-fived each other as Thor’s gaze bored into them.

“What? We got you two crazy kids together!” Valkyrie cheered, wrapping an arm around Jane.

“But-wha- how?!” Thor asked.

“Does that matter right now? You both are finally getting the happiness you deserve!” Jane chirped.  
“Well… they have a point.” Bruce said.

“Yeah, we’re awesome.” Jane wrapped a strand of hair around her finger and started to play with it.

*************************************************************************************************************

  
  


“Closing time!” Janes' loud voice echoed throughout the cafe.

Bruce and Valkyrie removed their uniform, hanging them on the coat rack. 

“Today was a good shift.” Bruce started.

“Ofcourse it was, you got a boyfriend during it!” Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

The three walked out of the shop, Jane stopping near the window to flip the sign that said “open” to “closed”. Warm sunlight bathed their skin in a rich golden color. A soft breeze fluttering the group's hair. There was another figure bathed in golden light as well, leaning up against a red convertible. 

“Hey!” Bruce waved ecstatically and ran up to the figure.

“How was work, love?”

The figure turned around to reveal blonde hair with electric blue eyes. It was none other than Bruce’s boyfriend, Thor Odinson. Bruce pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, standing on his tiptoes to do so.

“Awe!” Jane cooed.

“I thought I could drive you back to your dorm today.” Thor explained.

“Yes! Please, it’s scary walking alone.” Bruce said.

“If you want… you could never have to walk alone again.” Thor whispered. “That sounds nice.” The brunette grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s funny how you can pin point the exact moment I gave up, the exact moment I pick it up again, then the exact moment I drop it again.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this scrap y’all, I promise to write more, I’ve just been preoccupied with school and stuff.


End file.
